Ryth
Vader, originally WarioMan93, is an elite Spartan-IV commando gone rogue and the former Supreme Commander of the United Nations Space Command (UNSC), formerly serving as an Onyx Guard elite unit from the Coalition of Ordered Governments (COG)' special forces. He is known to be a coldblooded assassin and a sadist. He is currently the main antagonist of the thread, dethroning former antagonist Kotarō. Background Vader originally appeared in LPTPW with the intention of taking the thread over, finding no opposition until days later, easily disposing the opposers until some of them (Yoshifan and Moxie) approached to him on peaceful terms, hence joining the thread as a core member, both as a powerful ally (even sacrificing himself to save the group from the Neptunians and their LPTPW crew clones) and as, arguably, their biggest enemy to date. Appearance Vader's armor consists of a C.I.O. (Counter-Intelligence Operator) helmet, Stalker (CRUSH skin) torso, Ranger shoulders, Mark VI forearms, LG-50 Bulk legs, and no actual visor (the lights in the helmet act like one though). The armor's colored Silver with Crimson details. The armor's subject to changes. Powers and Abilities *'Electrokinesis:' Ability to generate and manipulate electricity (which can also vary from magnetism to thunderbolts). Works in tandem with the Gravity Hammer for an Electromagnetic Smash. *'Echokinesis:' Ability to generate sound shockwaves and amplify sounds. Works in tandem with the Incineration Cannon for a Burning Shockwave, or with electrokinesis to generate electromagnetic pulses. *'Necrokinesis: '''Ability to manipulate darkness and shadows. Works in tandem with the Gravity Hammer for a Shadow Punishment, or with the Incineration Cannon for a Darkfire Blast. *'Terrakinesis: Ability to trigger earthquakes and avalanches and generate stone spires from the underground. Works in tandem with the Gravity Hammer for a Seismic Slam. *'Pyrokinesis: '''Ability to generate and manipulate fire and magma. Works in tandem with the Incineration Cannon for a Hellfire Inferno, or with terrakinesis to trigger volcanic eruptions. *'Weapons Specialist: Vader is also proficient with all kinds of weaponry, varying from knives to explosives, being also capable of dual-wield any kind of weapon, from pistols to rocket launchers. *'CQC Expert:' Vader is also an expert CQC (close-quarters combat) fighter. *'Super Strength:' Physical strength "off the charts". *'Resistance to Pain:' Vader is resilient to pain at high degrees, from a bullet wound to dismemberment. *'Healing Factor:' Ability to regenerate any would and heal from illness and toxins. Capable of regenerating any dismembered joint, like arms or legs. *'Possession:' Vader can assume ghost form and take any living body as a host. *'Razor Hands:' Vader's hands can voluntarily become sharp like razors. *'Teleport:' Ability to quickly shift from one spot to another. *'Armor Abilities:' Like any Spartan-IV, Vader has access to different armor abilities: Promethean Vision, Thruster Pack, Hardlight Shield, Auto-Sentry, Jet Pack, Active Camo, Regen Field, and Hologram Decoy. *'Summoning: '''Vader can use elements to summon different entities whether to deal near-fatal damage to enemies, heal himself, or both. *'Finger of Doom: '''Whoever gets pointed at by the user will suffer a terrible fate. Quotes Trivia * Vader has been through all the Spartan programs: Project ORION, Spartan-II (the original Spartans), Spartan-III, and the current Spartan-IV project. * His warfare knowledge remains unmatched. * His weapons of choice as a Spartan-IV are the Gravity Hammer and the Incineration Cannon, the Hammer being the only weapon he has kept during his transition through Spartan programs. ** As a Spartan-II, he had the Hammer, dual Spikers, Spike Grenades, Incendiary Grenades, and a katana. ** As a Spartan-III, he had the Hammer and a Focus Rifle. ** The Binary Rifle and Energy Sword could be considered his third and fouth signature weapons, although being used to a lower degree. * His personal flagship is a custom jet-black UNSC Broadsword. * He's killed everyone in the thread at least once. * He was intended to appear in the PC game adaptation of LPTPW as 5 boss fights, 1 2-phase superboss fight, a playable character, and the final boss. * Vader's the only one that knows and has fully exploited Kotaro's weakness. * Vader loves orange juice. * Rumors say Vader got his current body by time-traveling to his past (before his death) and took over his own body, remaining in the past but having his memories from the future, hence providing him with advanced technological knowledge at the time. * Despite being evil, Vader has worked with others, either as a colleague or as a teacher: has worked with Yoshifan in the development of new weapons, taught ChocolateLuvr the arts of Summoning, and taught Moxie how to use the Finger of Doom. * Vader constantly steals Kotaro's milkshakes. * Vader, like Yoshifan, is yet to be used as a doll by Wapeach, although for different reasons: while she promised to not to use Yoshifan as a doll, Vader's the only one to have shown resistance. Gallery